


NEW FEELINGS

by Cherry_Petals41



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Cake, F/M, Family Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Petals41/pseuds/Cherry_Petals41
Summary: An oneshot where Loid Forger alias Agent Twilight experiences a new warm feelings pertaining to his fake wife, Yor Forger.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Anya Forger & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	NEW FEELINGS

As usual a normal morning was born in Forgers household where the patriarch of the family was making breakfast for his so called daughter and wife.  
Loid took the cooking duties on his hands ever since he found out Yor's cooking skills could lead to the end of their precious life.

But lately, Loid began to notice the stew which she makes for them tastes delicious and makes him feel warm and home.

For him, the words 'home', 'family' and 'feeling' were alien and never meant anything beyond his mission success until he began to notice the changes within him ever since the entry of Anya and Yor into his still life.

At the start of Operation Strix, he had confidently thought the role of fatherhood was just like any other fake get-ups which he wore for the sake of mission and once finished, so does that role of that particular character die.

But Loid knew something in him was changing when things involved Anya and Yor, something which made him protective over them and the will to keep him happy not for the sake of mission but also for his sake.

"Good morning, Loid" A sweet voice which belonged to his fake wife startled him a bit and soon regained his composure as he was a top spy and it would be a shame if a voice could make him break his stiff composure.

"Good morning, Yor. Hope you had a nice sleep last night. With that load of works for these past few week has began to roll on your body which was quite evident from your tired posture." Loid's words of concern caused Yor to blush in crimson hues and nodded in agreement.

"You are right, Loid. Thank you for your concern and also for carrying me to the bedroom yesterday night. I just couldn't thank you properly. Sorry for that." Yor said with a genuine smile and Loid could see the sincerity in her red orbs.

"Why thank you and sorry between us? Isn't that a husband's duty to take care of his wife?" Again Loid's words left her flustered even the said man had the courtesy to blush while speaking out such heartwarming words.

Even though both of them knew their cohabitation is a mutualistic relationship just to satisfy each other's goal. But once in a while, they would exchange words and action which meant more than just mere cohabitation just like now.

"Yes, you are right, Loid." Yor flashed him another beautiful smile which caused her husband to do the same but a smaller smile.

As they kept looking at each other for over a minute, their gazing competition came to a halt with their daughter's question.

"Are you gonna kiss?"

"We are not" Both of them blushed and said in unison while the little girl looked shocked and grasped, "Not again". Anya thought to herself before she made her way to the dining table.

As it was weekends, the family of three either would spend their relaxing time within the house or would go to park so that Anya and Bond could get to play for sometime.

When Loid finished reading the newspaper and thoroughly checked for any secret minor mission which was not there luckily as he deserved this weekend for himself and for his family.

Yor sat beside him on the couch and fondly kept looking at Anya and Bond how cute they both looked together watching TV with a genuine smile plastered on her pretty face.

Seeing her smile, Loid smiled and had light red hues dusted on his cheeks.  
'Why am I feeling this sensation? It's not the first time I'm seeing a woman smile. But why does she feel so different than others?'

Loid thought to himself and kept staring at Yor. Anya grasping her papa's thought looked shocked and turned to see her mama and papa who looked towards her.

"That's because she's Ma, papa." Anya said as a matter of fact which made Loid's heart beating faster and grew fully red, "What are you saying Anya out of blue?" He tried to speak in a loud voice to avoid his embarrassment.

Yor giggled and asked her daughter what she meant to say. Now Anya was in fix if she gave a proper excuse then they might find out her secret power and this family might get disbanded which she didn't want to happen at any cost.

Anya laughed sheepishly, "It was an answer which I was thinking of giving in class when English teacher asked me who is strong in our family and why?" She tried to make it sound as convincing as possible.

"Wow Anya dear, you are thinking about answers beforehand. Isn't she getting smarter each day Loid?" Yor praised her daughter which made Anya feel great and Loid who for now had controlled his heart beat nodded in agreement.

'Looks like it was for the Monday's question & answer session. For a moment, it felt like she actually read my mind. But for her to think of studies and preparing an answer on her own shows she's trying her best and is improving without doubt. Good job, Anya."

Loid thought to himself and looked at his daughter with a proud smile on his handsome visage.

Anya who knew her papa thoughts felt happy to be praised by him, "Thank you, Pa." She smiled widely while their pet woffed in response which made Yor to chuckle.

After eating the lunch Anya had fallen asleep and the parents thought there was no harm letting her take a nap during the afternoon.

As it would be helpful for her growth and Anya might feel fresh and energetic for evening studies sessions.

So Yor finished doing the dirty dishes while Loid cleaned up the kitchen counter to get rid of any stain marks.

Now the couple had time for themselves and were free to do their own work. Both Loid and Yor were actually free and didn't seem to have anything else to do apparently.

Yor didn't want to go back to her room and wanted to spend some quality time with Loid which she thought it's normal for married couples.

On the other hand, Loid felt nervous within but maintained a relaxed face. Ever since, he began to feel such sensation towards Yor two month ago, he didn't know how he was able to stay calm in her company for those beginning six months.

There was an awkward silence in between them which neither of them knew how to break to make this situation less awkward.

"Loid, are you free now?" Yor asked nervously and blushed.

Loid gulped and felt relax as he knew now there won't be this deafening silence anymore and he was willing to help Yor out in anything she asks him to do as a token of appreciation for helping him take care of Anya and the mission.

"Ummm...Yeah, I'm free now, Yor. Do you want me to do something? Or you want me to get something for you?" Loid asked her.

Yor nodded and said, "Loid, today Anya was thinking about her classwork and was mentally preparing an answer for a particular question. Don't you think we should appreciate it in a way which will make her happy and motivate her to do much better?"

Loid thought about that moment and still made him grow red but was convinced by his daughter's reason, "Didn't we praise her? I guess she's happy from that itself. So what do I want to do for her?"

"I was thinking why don't we make a cake to cheer and motivate her. As you know my cooking skills are still in negative axis, so will you mind if I ask for your help in this?" Yor requested Loid and felt embarrassed about her culinary skills.

Loid smiled, "Yor, you are improving and I can see that. Don't burden yourself and go according to your phase till then I will take care of cooking. So what cake do you want to bake for Anya?"

When Anya woke up at the evening around 5pm, she was greeted by the sight of her pet dog Bond who was by her bed guarding Anya like she was a princess honey from Spy War just like how Bondman did.

Anya hugged Bond and sat on him and directed him to go out so that she could meet her mama and papa.

Suddenly, Bond stopped and his ears began to twitch, a sign which made him see the future and Anya was clearly able to see inside Bond's mind.

She saw her papa was hugging her mama from behind and both of them had bright smiles on their faces.

Soon the vision vanished from Bond's mind and Anya felt delighted to see her mama and papa were getting close and they could kiss if possible.

As she made way towards the kitchen, the vision she saw in Bond's mind was right in front of her.

Loid stood behind Yor and both had a few inches gap in between his chest and her back but a wide smile was evident.

"Oh, you have woken up? What are you doing riding a dog? Get down Anya." A voice startled the petite girl and this made the parents turn around to look at what's happening.

The said voice belonged to Yuri Briar, who had come to visit his elder sister during the weekends.

Anya looked shocked and soon showed a disappointing look, 'So it was to make uncle believe.'

Loid had come towards his daughter and had her up in his arms once her face fell.

"What happened, are you still feeling sleepy?" He checked her temperature to confirm whether she was running a fever which made her look sad and tired.

"You look fine. So go get freshened up, Uncle Yuri has come to see Yor and he would love to help you in teaching grammar." Loid smiled and looked towards his brother-in-law.

"What? I had come to visit Yor. Not…" Yuri refuted but before he could finish Yor intervened, "Yeah! Loid's right. Now you are here help Anya with her studies." She said causally and Yuri agreed to his sister's words.

'That's for coming here without informing beforehand. Now Anya will take care of you.' Loid mentally smirked at the SSS officer while Anya looked shocked and felt her papa was cool in using her as a weapon in a fight against uncle.

"Okay Anya dear, go get freshened up and after studying we all can have chocolate cake. Mama and papa baked it together for you dear." Yor smiled and showed the little girl the cake base on top of the kitchen counter which lifted Anya's spirits up and she jumped around in excitement.

Later at night, after finishing the dinners, Yuri left the couple and he still felt the need to inform them that he didn't approve them which didn't bother the couples much.

Anya had already finished her dinner and was watching her favorite spy wars with Bond while Yor finished cleaning the sporty dishes.

It was Yor's turn to put Anya to sleep so she carried the little girl in her arms and after the night routine, Yor tucked her in bed and read a bedtime story.

Once Anya fell asleep Yor kissed her forehead and left the room closing the doors behind her. As she was about to go to her room, Loid stood outside his room as if he was waiting for her.

"Good night, Loid. Anya has fallen asleep. I don't think she will wake up at midnight. And also thank you for playing along when Yuri had come to visit me." She thanked him and blushed to see him smile.

But before he could reply to her, Loid closed the gap between them and hugged her, "Didn't I say there's no need for thanks and sorry between husband and wife? Guess, you needed to be reminded through actions than with the words. Good night, Yor. Sleep Well."

Loid had his red blush on his cheeks which weren't much evident due to darkness. He knew he had done this act out of impulse for which he felt ashamed but at the same time, he felt relaxed and warm from the contact which he didn't feel before for any other woman.

"Sure Loid….You too, sleep well." Yor finally felt herself back said to her husband before both of them got back to their room.

But Yor knew one thing was sure, she wouldn't be falling asleep tonight until her heart stops beating this rapidly due to began hugged by her husband.

"Hope, soon, things change between us. So that even we lead a happy normal life just like a real family." Yor thought before sleep engulfed and made her drift into wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Spy x Family fanfic. It's an amazing, interesting and hilarious manga which needs to be recognized by everyone in more numbers. As there are just few fanfiction related to this pairing, thought, why don't I give my contributions.  
> So here it is, Hope everyone likes it.


End file.
